PenisMan: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} PenisMan: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids is the first episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot As the 5th Square Logo Awards host the run-off voting between Temmie Central and Fox Kids, a new hero takes shape to break the war between the two rivals. A hero in the form of the famous PenisMan. Cast * as "left the wiki like 7 times" * as "Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders" * as "pee pee succ" * as "yknoew" * as "Toby the Tram" * as "PenisMan" * as "KKKeply GG" * as "cal chuchesta" * as "spongebot's racial slur" * as "��ig ol’ Penis" * as "Cocky Lobster" * as himself * as "Banana Man" (mentioned) Transcript at the #discord-voice-chat at luis_yt's Discord Crib Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''11 remember that time caleb's sister walked in on him jacking off during the skype call do you think he was jacking off because of my voice yes or no '''cal chuchesta: '''11 wasnt even in the call plus that didn't even happen I probably just scratched my balls and kaitlyn came in at the wrong time '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''as president donald trump would say... WRONG '''cal chuchesta: '''as president donald trump would say... HUGE victory to me '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''who wants to be part of the next social experiment '''cal chuchesta: '''meeeee '''left the wiki like 7 times: we shall prank esb next Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''CALEB ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION WHAT THE HELL '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''what the fuck are you doing bitch '''cal chuchesta: '''hold on my phone is glitching the fuck out let me restart it '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''CALEB ANSWER YOU BLASTED BUFFOON THAT SOUNS LIKE AN 11 YEAR OLD '''cal chuchesta: '''can you hear me? this thing is being really gay right now '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: nah i can't probably cuz you're not even in the fucking voice chat cal chuchesta: '''well no shit Sherlock i left it to try to reconnect again fuck this lets go to skype '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''kkk ''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders and calchuchesta have left the call...'' '''left the wiki like 7 times: guys? ---- January 1st, 2018 at luis_yt's Discord Crib PolarKey: 'yknoew it's new year '''left the wiki like 7 times: '>yknoew '''PolarKey: '''that could be a great nickname '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''anyway there will be a run off voting tomorrow fox kids vs temmie central '''Toby the Tram: '''I don't get why anyone thinks there's competition honestly the winner is obvious '''yknoew: '''fox kids will win, i just know that 'cos there's a bunch of bias fox kids 'employees'/fans who always starting fighting when tc turns up tc would win but its only for that day so fox kids in heading for the finish line '''Toby the Tram: temmie central is better than fox kids in most if not every which way yknoew: it is but everyone's biased left the wiki like 7 times: lmao actually come to think about it, fuck Fox Kids. Fuck temmie central. Fuck Luis TV. The real winner must be banana studios by @banana man the real OG. Toby the Tram: self-titled studios yknoew: '''yeah, he keeps sending me messages saying he's the best and all that shit '''pee pee succ: '''How exactly is Temmie Central better? '''left the wiki like 7 times: oh shit the war's beginning Toby the Tram: '''Temmie Central is way more original, js '''yknoew: if u follow the recent pattern, it seems as if ur copying our ideas leading the public to believe were the best Toby the Tram: "I'm gonna name my company and television network over a terrible 90s childrens block" pee pee succ: '''How isn't Fox Kids original? '''Toby the Tram: '''Fox Kids' name is literally stolen '''pee pee succ: Pluto named it though. Toby the Tram: '''Pluto association (-1) '''left the wiki like 7 times: lmao pee pee succ: '''I didn't name it, and changing the name isn't worth it. '''Toby the Tram: ^ lazy Toby the Tram: '''Tbf, Fox Kids has Bikini Bottom Survival, Dunces and Dragons, Basket Sponge and Bubble Bass '''yknoew: '''tc has bbs and bs 2 yknow and sbns and sbfwgo and libb and tcoe '''pee pee succ: '''We also have LIBB. '''Toby the Tram: Temmie Central's aesthetic is much better though, honestly, Fox Kids' logo looks ugly pee pee succ: '''What?! '''yknoew: '''hahahaha '''pee pee succ: '''Fox Kids' logo isn't ugly! '''left the wiki like 7 times: luis tv logo > anything else Toby the Tram: '''Luis TV is simple and sleek '''yknoew: luis tv's logo wouldnt realy appeal to children otherwise i agree Toby the Tram: '''Temmie Central is cute and has an excellent blue colour, appealing to children '''Toby the Tram: '''Fox Kids... oh, boy Fox Kids. It's just the name shaded in orange and purple, some of the worst looking colours when together ''Chuck123456 has joined the server...'' 'left the wiki like 7 times: '''lol all of our nicknames are parodies of ourselves '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''WE NEED A NICKNAME FOR CHUCK '''yknoew: '''PENISMAN! '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''Ayeee i like that '''pee pee succ: '@PenisMan These people are hating on Fox Kids' logo. 'PenisMan: '''Fox Kids logo is awesome. '''Toby the Tram: '"PenisMan is typing..." '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''I love that name '''PenisMan: '''Okay who the fuck named me that '''left the wiki like 7 times: polar yknoew: 'technically u could say that... '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''but i added it '''PenisMan: '''lol k, sickos '''yknoew: '''we claim PenisMan as our mascot '''pee pee succ: '''dammit ---- ''January ??? at luis_yt's Discord Crib 'Toby the Tram: '''i'm toby the train, choo choo '''cicicity: '''wait what '''cicicity: '''i sexually identify as a train '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''what the fuck is happening (also i changed your nickname) '''spongebot's racial slur: '''wtf ---- ''at the #criticizing-cringe text channel '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: any of you blasted buffoons still online cal chuchesta: '''yes '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''oh hello caleb how are you my wonderful man that sounds like an 11 year old '''cal chuchesta: '''good just writing the new episode '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: i should start writing the new episode for my masterpiece series as well cal chuchesta: '''what would that be '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! '''cal chuchesta: nope hehehehe Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''i am of course referring to the masterpiece series that is demon blood teen '''cal chuchesta: '''anyway have you thought about my question to you know.. have one of your cancelled shows? i promise to not gloat about and will try to keep it active '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cal chuchesta: '''wHaDdYa mEaN "EHHHHHHH"? respond you damned fool '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: that is my response cal chuchesta: 'this is a yes or no question Travis stop playing games a n s w e r m e y a b l a s t e d b a f o o n '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''it's a possibility '''cal chuchesta: '''well you better make up your mind soon because if I have nothing to work on at the wiki i might end up disappearing again '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''nnnnnoooo caleb baby you cannot leave me you sexy sexy beast '''Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: '''calaz you fucking ungrateful bastard that sounds like an 11 year old '''cal chuchesta: '''stop talking to a mirror travis ---- ''at the #hub text channel ''KKKelpy GG has joined the server...'' '''KKKeply GG: ''*sends one of travis' old videos"'' KKKeply GG: '''>Here you can find great videos for kids! I also currently have two Godly videos for all you people who support God! Kid friendly slideshows with pictures and music the relate to the title. Also, the highest rating any of my videos will be is PG. '''spongebot's racial slur: '''family friendly pg clean '''KKKelpy GG: '''next week i shall release the anti-travis league's first ad '''spongebot's racial slur: make sure that a british fish productions song is in the background. KKKelpy GG: 'yes '��ig ol’ Penis: 'will it have travis sniffing bong's boobs '''left the wiki like 7 times: '''what the fuck '��ig ol’ Penis: 'like in that one episode of SBFW Go! '''Cocky Lobster: '''did travis enjoy it '��ig ol’ Penis: travis x vanessa Toby the Tram: '''if one of you says travis x vanessa one more time '''PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots: travis x vanessa Toby the Tram has infinitely banned PlutoSpongebobandtheTeenageRobots from gaining any more access to the world wide web. He now, though, has access to BESTNET, North Korea's best internet. The Best Internet for the Best Korea. episode's over now, btw Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:Discord Crib Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:SBCA Category:Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Luis TV Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere